


The Secret

by VixxsFantasyGirl



Series: The Trade [2]
Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drama, F/M, FamilyAU, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, wolf - Freeform, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxsFantasyGirl/pseuds/VixxsFantasyGirl
Summary: Growing up with two wolf dads and ten uncles would be daunting to most teenage girls.But Mi Sun isn't your typical teenager.Now that it's Sunny's 18th birthday, she's decided that it's time for a change.It's time to break free from the pack and start discovering a world of her own.A world that may just land her in hot water...





	The Secret

 

**_*Mi Sun’s POV*_ **

 

“Do you _really_ think this is a good idea...?” she asked me for the third time.

I sighed as I blew on my freshly painted red fingernails, not even looking up.

“You worry too much, Li. I mean, jeez, you’re 16 now. Live a little. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“Ha! Famous last words. Uh...our parents will kill us?? Not to mention our _eight_ uncles.”

I laughed at that, grabbing my hairbrush and smoothing out my last few strands, finally looking at my little sister (well she’s not _technically_ my sister, but close enough).

“Uncle Jin wouldn’t lay a finger on us.”

She rolled her eyes and waved her hands sarcastically. “Oooh. My bad. _Seven_ out of eight.”

“I doubt Uncle Jae would do anything either.”

My sister huffed and threw a pillow at me, which I dodged smoothly.

“Will you be serious??” she whined. “Dad’ll kill me! And have you _met_ your mother? He’ll kill _you_! Hell, he might even kill me, too!”

“Mom is not going to kill you,” I snorted. “Neither is Uncle Hyukkie, so stop freakin out.”

“That’s a load of crap, and you know it,” she grumbled. “Or have you conveniently forgotten that time we snuck out _to go see a movie_?”

She shuddered, and I had to fight back my own urge to do so as my mind drifted back to my dad raging about how irresponsible I was and Mom taking my cell phone away for a month. I mean, come on! A _month_?? Harsh.

I sighed and set my brush down. Grabbing my mirror, I checked my reflection as I smoothed out my shirt (ever since we started sneaking into town, Li and I realized we needed to wear some sort of human “clothes” so we wouldn’t stand out--no matter how freaking scratchy and annoying they were ughh).

“Relax, Li. It’s only for an hour or so this time. They won’t even know we’re gone. We’ll be back before they even wake up.”

I glanced at my cell phone to check the time: 3:30 am.

Mom and Dad usually get up first, and they don’t even wake up until after 7 most days. Plenty of time to get there and get back.

“Ughhhh I don’t know about this...” my sister said nervously.

I grabbed her cheeks, making her look at me and used my stern voice. “Song Li, I am going with or without you. Now you can stay here and be bored, or you can come with me and have a little fun for once. Besides, we’re not just going for _me_ , and you know it. I know damn well what’s waiting for you there. Now, are you coming or not?”

My sister’s eyes went a little wide when I mentioned her reasons to go, and I knew I had her. She sighed and mumbled between her smushed lips. “Okay, a’ll goo. Now, can ou pease let go of ma faysh? You’re meshing up ma mekkup.”

I smirked, letting go, chuckling as she rubbed her cheeks and checked her reflection in the mirror.

I peeked out of our tepee, listening for any signs that someone was awake, but all I heard were the familiar loud snores of my dad and uncles and the soft babbling my mom does in his sleep. I bit my lip, having to hold back from giggling.

I looked back at Li, making a “let’s go” gesture with my head, to which she nodded. I stuffed my cell phone in my back pocket, hoping that this wouldn’t be the last time I got to use it, and my sister and I slipped out of our tent and snuck out of the camp, scurrying off silently into the night.

 

* * *

  ** _*Hakyeon’s POV*_**

 

I sat there on the tree stump, rocking my baby girl in my arms. I looked down at her and smiled, seeing that she’d finally stopped crying and had fallen asleep. But when I leaned down to kiss her cheek, it felt odd.

Scratchy...and...

... _flaky_?

I pulled back to see what was on my daughter’s face, and the sight chilled me to the bone. The lifeless, decomposing flesh of the infant-sized corpse in my arms made me scream bloody murder and flail my arms. I heard a loud “Ow!!”, but when I looked around for the familiar voice, I saw no one. I was all alone.

“Taekwoon?!?!” I screamed, terrified. “TAEKWOON, THE BABY!!! SAVE THE BABY!!! SAVE THE—”

“ _Hakyeon_!!”

My eyes flew open to see my mate hovering over me. I stared at him in confusion, and it took me a second to realize that my arms were being shaken. My heavy panting was stuttered by the jolting movements until I shouted.

“Taekwoon, what the hell?! Stop it!”

My mate’s eyes seemed to relax a little in relief, but they were still full of worry as he released me. I groaned, running my hands over my face.

_Fucking nightmares._

After a few seconds, I felt his warm hand caress my chest soothingly like he always did on nights like these. His voice was soft when he finally spoke.

“What was this one about...?”

I sighed, laying an arm over my eyes, mumbling. “The usual.”

“That night...?”

“Mmm,” I confirmed.

I felt the dip in the bed as he laid down next to me. I had my eyes closed, but I could tell his head was propped up on his hand, so he could watch over me. He knew it made me feel a little safer, and my heart warmed at the gesture. I lowered my arms and took his other hand in mine, distracting myself by playing with his fingers.

“Why do I keep having these dreams, Woonie...?” I asked sadly.

“That day was traumatic for you, baby. I would think nightmares are expected.”

I frowned. “But it was so long ago...”

“Trauma doesn’t follow the rules of time, my love. It may get a little easier, but it never truly goes away. You almost died that night, Yeonnie... Trust me, I still have nightmares about it, too.”

I shivered, remembering the night that I lay dying in my mate’s arms. The night his tears saved my life. The night we found our little girl...

I sighed a little and turned towards him, wrapping my arms around his back and laying my head against his chest. “It wasn’t about me this time. It was about Sunny.”

I relaxed a little when I felt his fingers carding through my hair. “The one where she’s dead...?”

My heart ached at the thought, my voice quiet. “Yeah.”

“Oh honey...” he said softly, his other hand rubbing my back. “It’s ok. I’m here. And Sunny’s here, too. She’s just fine.”

He pressed a soft kiss against my temple.  The gesture usually would have soothed me, but for some reason, I couldn’t relax this time. I groaned and sat up, knowing I wasn’t going to get any more sleep until I erased my fears.

“What is it, baby...?”

I shook my head. “I can’t sleep unless I check on her, Taek. I know she’s fine, I just...I have to see her. Ok?”

He just nodded, knowing that I wasn’t going to change my mind. This was just something I needed. It’s something a mother does. I leaned down and pecked his lips softly.

“I’ll be back in a minute.”

He pulled me down, giving me another kiss, this one a little slower and loving before kissing my forehead and speaking tenderly.

“Hurry back. It’s cold without you.”

I smiled a little and got out of bed. Before I left the tent, I walked over to our little wooden crib and smiled softly, seeing our 10-week-old baby boy sleeping soundly inside. I chuckled a little, amazed at how he was still asleep.

I leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to my son’s forehead, whispering, “Mama loves you, too, my prince.”

I smiled softly as he cooed in his sleep, giving my finger a tiny squeeze before I slipped out silently and headed over to our girls’ tent. But before I even opened it, I stilled, feeling something that made my heart race.

I couldn’t smell my daughter’s presence. Or her sister’s. My hands trembled when I yanked open the flap, only to confirm what I had been dreading.

They were gone.

My daughter...was _gone_...

.........

....................

_“TAEKWOON!!!”_

 

* * *

  ** _*Mi Sun’s POV*_**

 

“Are we there yettttt?” my sister whined behind me.

“Ughhh! Will you hush?” I said as I gave her a look.

“My feet hurt!” she pouted, and I rolled my eyes.

“Not my fault you wore heels on a two-mile hike.”

She huffed, and I dodged a stick she flung at me.

“Knock it off. We’re almost there, you big baby.”

She sighed and mumbled as we resumed our descent down the hill. I stopped quickly, making her gasp.

“What, what is it??”

I tucked behind a tree and snatched my sister’s shirt, dragging her back there with me.

“Yah, what the hell??” she screeched.

“SHH!” I whispered as I covered her mouth, giving her a pointed look before I looked back at the buildings before us. “We’re here.”

Her eyes widened, and she nodded with understanding. We were wolves. And this was the city. Human territory. Years ago, when we were pups, our parents had told us that the humans had made it a law for wolves not to enter the city. We knew we were being risky. A typical human doesn’t usually recognize a wolf in human form, but some humans--trackers--were trained to look for signs. And then, of course, there were the dreaded hunters that my family always warned us about.

“Come on, it’s clear,” I whispered, pulling her along as we snuck into a nearby alley.

We walked down the dark, dusty path between two buildings until the familiar alley window came into my vision. I smiled and ran up to it, keeping just below it and using my sensitive hearing and smell for any signs of trouble. After I sensed it was safe, I peeked through the window and inside, smiling when I saw the same old sign hanging on the wall.

 **_Park’s Meat Market_ ** **: Butchering Service and Retail.**

I let out a quiet whistle—the first line of my favorite song—and listened intently into the darkness. A few seconds later, the following line was whistled quietly back, and my heart skipped a beat. I squeaked excitedly and jumped up, climbing through the window and scrambling into the dark room. I heard a small ‘ _oof!_ ’ as my clumsy sister tumbled in after me and a quiet creak as she shut the window behind us.

“Now what’s a pretty dame like that doing in my butcher shop...?” a deep voice stated.

The lights were off, but I could see just fine, thanks to my sharp wolf sight. There, leaning against the counter, was a tall boy with fluffy silver hair. He was wearing a pink button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled halfway up his muscular arms and a tight pair of black jeans that hugged his long legs.

His intense stare immediately turned into a big, beautiful smile, and I squealed happily and bolted into a run. His outstretched arms scooped me up when I jumped into them, and he let out the loud, booming laugh that always warms my heart as he spun me around in a circle.

“I’ve missed you!!” I cried.

He set me down, but his arms tightened around me. “Not as much as I’ve missed you, baby girl.”

I smiled and leaned up on my toes, kissing him passionately as if I was starving for it.

“I missed these lips...” I mumbled.

He groaned back, “And I’ve missed yours, love.”

I whimpered as he pulled me closer, one hand around the back of my neck as we made out desperately. After a minute or two (but what seemed like only seconds), the awkward clearing of a throat sounded beside us, and I jumped, having forgotten we weren’t alone. I looked over to see my sister standing there with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

“Uhh...get a room?” she snarked.

The boy I had my arms around chuckled deeply and smiled at her, bowing his head. “Hey, Song.”

Song smiled a little and bowed slightly back. “Hey. So...”

He chuckled and gestured with a flick of his head. “He’s in the back.”

Song’s face lit up, and she chirped out a happy “thanks!” before skipping off to the back room.

He smirked and looked back at me. “They’ll make a cute couple.”

“Yeah, if they ever get around to confessing to each other,” I snorted.

He laughed softly at my sassiness and leaned his forehead on mine, sighing. “I really did miss you, baby. It’s been so long...”

I frowned a little, wrapping my arms around his neck. “I know. I’m so sorry. We got in trouble last time, and my parents wrung my neck. I was grounded and _everything_. Ughh.”

He pulled back, his eyes a little wide with concern. “They know about us??”

I shook my head. “No, no. Of course not. I told them that Li and I went to see a movie. I’m not stupid, you know.”

He relaxed in my arms, swaying me a little. “Hell no, you’re not. You’re the smartest girl I know.”

I smirked. “Mmm...and...?”

“And the kindest...”

“Aaaaand...?”

He chuckled, pecking my lips. “Mmm…and definitely the sexiest...”

I hummed appreciatively on his lips. “That’s better.”

“Mmhmm.” He winked at me playfully and leaned in to kiss me again. “Oh, and happy birthday, by the way! 18, huh? Nice and legal~” he sang, teasing me.

I gave him a playful look. “Not that it matters. You’ve already played that card.”

“Mmm...more like you _dealt_ me that card, if I recall.”

I smacked his shoulder playfully, making him chuckle.

“Shut up, handsome.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied before kissing me deeply.

I moaned softly, kissing back. I felt his tongue tracing my lips, and I opened them to let him in. I sighed softly as our tongues caressed each other, my hands sliding up through his hair. I let out a soft groan when his hand slid down to cup my breast, massaging it slowly.  In the fogginess of my brain, I registered footsteps in the distance, but I didn’t think much of it until I heard another male voice.

“Guys!! _Seriously_ , get a room!”

“That’s what _I_ said!” my sister chimed in, and then I heard laughter and a high-five.

I growled slightly, reluctantly pulling away from the hot pair of lips to stare at the intruders.

My sister was standing there watching us, along with a shorter boy, this one sporting soft black hair and a red sweater with dark blue jeans.

“ _Whaaat_?” Song snipped. “You’re the ones doing the nasty in front of company.”

The boy in my arms chuckled. “Sorry, dongsaeng. It’s been months. I couldn’t help it.”

She sighed and looked sadly at the boy next to her. “Yeah...I know...”

Said boy smiled softly back at her, his hand slipping into hers. I saw her stiffen a little. I knew she was nervous, but when she snuck a look at me, I winked at her. That seemed to relax her a little, and she smiled, holding his hand back.

 ** _It’s fine,_** I told her mentally. ** _You like him, sis._**

**_Yeah, but...does he...?_ **

**_Yes, LiLi. He likes you, too._ **

She snuck another look at me then back at him. **_How do you know...?_**

I chuckled softly to myself. **_I just know._**

The one with black hair gave me a look. “Yah! Are you guys doing the telepathy thing again? No fair!” he pouted.

The boy in front of me laughed and rolled his eyes. “Shut up, hyung. You gotta accept it. They’re sisters.”

The other boy sighed dramatically, but he squeezed my sister’s hand, and I knew that he wasn’t really bothered. “This is what we get for hanging out with wolves,” he teased.

Yes. _Wolves_. They knew.

At first, we weren’t sure if we should tell them or not, but it turns out that they had a friend who was a tracker. Most trackers weren’t dangerous like hunters. Many were harmless. They were more like scientists. They were fascinated by my kind and often studied everything about us, including ways to recognize us.

These two learned of those ways through their friend, and when we first met a year ago, they were able to spot us immediately despite our best efforts to stay camouflaged as humans. We were frightened when they first confronted us about it, but to our surprise...they weren’t even scared. In fact...they were _excited_.

They said that they had been captivated by the history books they had read and the idea of maybe meeting one of our kind someday. We were lucky that things had worked out for us. All _four_ of us were lucky, really. Because not every wolf was as kind and curious about humans as we were, and—

“Babe?” a voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, sorry. Just thinking about stuff.”

He chuckled, kissing my forehead. He was so sweet. I was so lucky to have him, even if I did get to see him only once in a blue moon.

I sighed. “I have to tell Mom about you. I can’t go on like this. It’s driving me crazy.”

He raised his eyebrow. “Do you think it’s a good idea? Your folks might try to kill me...”

“Oh, they will not. Mom’s all bark and no bite, and Dad...well, ok, _Dad_ might kill you, actually.”

“Oh great, that makes me feel _sooo_ comforted,” the shorter boy retorted.

“Relax,” Song said to him. “You only have to worry about _her_ parents. My parents are pretty tame. Dad might snap at you, but Mom’s worst threat is basically hugging you to death.”

I laughed, thinking about Uncle Hyukkie. “That’s so true, oh my god.”

“I know, right?” she laughed, and the two of us giggled in secret understanding.

“Yeah, yeah, ok, it’s all great and hilarious, but do we honestly have something to be worried about...?” the black-haired boy asked, and I could see the worry in his eyes.

I looked at the taller boy beside me, seeing the concern laced in his eyes as well, and it sobered me a little. I sighed, cupping his cheek.

“You guys will be fine. I promise. Our parents love us. And if you guys are important to us, then they’ll love you, too.”

He bit his lip and looked at me, whispering, “ _Are_ we important to you?”

I smiled softly, stroking his cheek. “More than you’ll ever know.”

I leaned up to give him a soft kiss, and when his eyes closed, I looked across to share a secret, knowing glance with my sister.

 ** _When are we going to tell the boys?_** she asked.

I looked back at the one I was kissing and leaned closer to him, closing my eyes.

**_Not yet._ **

 

* * *

  ** _*Sanghyuk’s POV*_**

 

One minute I’m sleeping, the next I’m being startled awake by someone screaming. My mate grumbled next to me, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“What the hell...?” he mumbled groggily.

I groaned, stretching my long limbs and yawning. “I don’t know. I think someone shout—”

 _“TAEKWOON!!!”_ it screamed again.

Hongbin and I jolted upright when we recognized the voice. I scrambled clumsily out of bed and ran out of tent, my mate on my heels as we headed toward the source. When we arrived, I saw that my best friend was standing next to our daughters’ tent with a look of fear in his eyes, and it turned my insides to ice.

“Hakyeon, what’s wrong?!” Hongbin shouted.

I heard movement and confused voices as Taekwoon and the others showed up.

“Baby, what is it??” the alpha questioned worriedly.

Hakyeon was trembling as he pointed to the tent. “T-the girls...t-they’re _gone_!!”

“ _What_??” shouted Taekwoon, my mate, and I in unison.

I bolted to the tent, yanking open the flap and looking inside to make sure, only to have my fears confirmed.

“T-T-Taekwoon, my baby...my baby, she’s gone... Taekwoon, she’s _gone_!!” Hakyeon cried, tears falling from his eyes as he shook visibly.

Taekwoon pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his back and trying to calm him. “Shhh...it’s ok, sweetheart. They probably just snuck out again. They’re teenagers. It’s bound to happen...”

I frowned, picking up a small, unfamiliar box from my daughter’s bed.  I opened it and stared at the random squares of colored powder.  I sniffed at it and looked back at Hongbin, showing him my find.

“What is this?” I asked him, but he looked just as confused as I was.

“It’s makeup,” Jin interjected.

Hongbin blinked a few times.  “That stuff humans put on their faces?”

“Yeah,” he answered.

The rest of us shared a bewildered look before I spoke up.

“What would Li want with that?”

Jin smiled. “She probably wanted to look pretty.”

Hongbin huffed. “What do you mean? She _is_ pretty.”

Jin looked at us in amusement. “She is.  But perhaps she wanted to look… _more_ so.”

“Why?” Jaehwan piped in, staring at his mate.

“Why _else_ would a girl wear makeup when sneaking out?” Seokjin supplied.

Everyone just stared at him in frustration, not having a clue what he was getting at. Jin just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“She went to see someone...?” When no one caught on, he sighed. “A _male_ someone...?”

Everyone went silent for a moment until it finally sunk in.

“ _WHAT??_ ” I barked. “She’s only 16!!”

Jaehwan gave me a look. “She’s a wolf, Hyuk. We mate at younger ages than hum—”

“ _Zz-zz-zzt_!!” Hongbin tried to shut him up, but it was too late. I already knew what he was getting at.

I glared at Jaehwan, seething with anger at the thought of some punk-ass wolf boy trying to take my little girl’s innocence. Everyone stepped back when I stormed towards him. I knew they were in shock because I almost never acted this way.

“Don’t you _dare_ even _mention_ such an idea about my daughter, you hear me?? She’s just a child!!” I snarled.

“Yo, _relax_!!” Jaehwan shouted, holding his hands up. “I’m just sayin...”

“ _WELL, DON’T!!_ ” I snapped.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder. “Hyuk—”

“NO!” I turned and snarled at the person, only then realizing it was my mate.

I winced and gave him a little look of guilt, but I was still fuming. He frowned and cupped my cheeks.

“Baby... _hey_ …look at me.”

I stood there, my fists clenched and my chest heaving. It was difficult for me to focus when I was seeing red.  Finally, my mate’s voice broke through, and I relaxed slightly.

“Heyyy...Hyukkie. _Sweetheart_. We’ll find her. And we won’t let anyone hurt her, ok? No one’s gonna hurt our baby, Hyukkie. I promise. You know I wouldn’t let that happen.”

The anger finally flooded out of me, and I sniffed, “I’m scared, Binnie.”

Everyone around us seemed to visibly deflate when I did, and I looked at them and mumbled. “Sorry, guys. Sorry, Jae.”

“It’s cool.”

I looked back at Hongbin who was caressing my cheeks.

“I know you’re worried, baby,” he said. “I am, too. But we’re gonna find them, ok?”

I sighed, nodding a little. “Okay.”

He leaned up, kissing me tenderly. “That’s my good boy.”

I snorted softly. “Yeah, yeah.”

 

* * *

  ** _*Hakyeon’s POV*_**

 

I sniffed, my tears having slowed down with all the commotion. I hadn’t seen Hyuk that angry in years. The tense atmosphere was palpable, but my mate’s arms around me were starting to calm me down. I went from terrified to now worried and pissed off. I huffed, pulling back, looking at him.

“When we find her, she’s grounded for _life_.”

He chuckled, kissing my forehead. “That’s my mate.”

I huffed cutely and lightly punched his chest. “Shut up, Taekwoon.”

Once the situation had calmed down a bit, I heard a baby crying in the distance.

I sighed. “Shit. I woke up Yoongi.”

My mate kissed my cheek softly. “I’ll get him. Unless you want to stay here with him when we leave...?”

I gave him a look, to which he chuckled. “That’s what I figured. I’ll go get him ready.  Hongbin, find their tracks. We leave in ten minutes.”

 

* * *

  ** _*Mi Sun’s POV*_**

 

“I think we should head back, Sunny. It’s getting late...” my sister said worriedly as she kept checking the clock.

I chuckled. “It’s only 5, Li.”

“Uh _yeahhh_. We’ve been gone over an hour already.”

The silver-haired boy in front of me pouted cutely. “You have to leave already...? But you just got here...”

“I think we can spare another ten minutes or so~”

He didn’t seem to be very happy about that. “But I never get to see you... I miss you...”

My smile faltered, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. “I know. I miss you, too. We never get enough time together. That’s why I want to tell my parents about you. If they know about us, then hopefully we can see each other a lot more.”

He sighed and rested his forehead on mine, mumbling, “They better like me.”

My smile came back a little, and I pecked his lips, whispering, “They’re gonna love you.”

We were about to kiss when suddenly we heard a loud door slam. The four of us jumped, startled.

“What the hell was that??” my sister whispered loudly.

That was when I heard a voice that I knew all too well. A voice that sent dread straight through me.

“ _That_ is the sound of being busted,” it replied.

“Aww crap...” I groaned.

My sister gasped, having recognized the voice as well, her eyes shooting over to where I was already looking. It was pretty dark, but I could see her face turn pale as she squeaked.

“Dad??”

The moonlight was coming in thin streams through the window, and the two boys we were with stared in shock at the huge group of tall, naked men standing in front of us.  Their cheeks turned red, and I had to hold back the biggest whine of secondhand embarrassment.

 _Of course, I forgot to warn them about that part. Fuck_.

Uncle Hongbin growled and started to approach us, but not before Uncle Hyukkie came barreling through, grabbing my sister and yanking her into his arms.

“Oh god, LiLi, I was so worried about you!!!” he cried, hugging her tight.

She groaned, “Mom… _I can’t breathe_...”

He yanked away, looking worried for a minute as he cupped her cheeks. “I’m sorry! Are you alright?? Are you hurt??”

Li squeaked as he checked her up and down for wounds. “Mama, I’m fine!! I’m not hurt!”

“Oh good!”

And with that, Uncle Hyukkie went from relief to utter rage. “Cuz you are _soooo_ grounded, young lady!!”

Li gasped, and my eyes widened. It was a rare sight to see Uncle Hyukkie so angry.

“B-But _Mommm_!!”

“ _No buts_!! Get over there with your father, Lee Song Li.”

“But-”

“ _NOW_!” he roared, and she shrieked, bolting over to hide behind Uncle Hongbin.

Uncle Hyukkie then turned towards the black-haired boy that had been holding Li’s hand and stormed towards him.

“ _WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING PUTTING YOUR HANDS ON MY DAUGHTER_?!”

The boy’s eyes went comically wide at the naked man who towered over him, and all the color seemed to drain from his face.  He yelped and quickly backed up against the wall, cowering nervously.

“W-W-We didn’t d-do anything, s-sir--” he stuttered.

“ _STAY AWAY FROM HER_!!” Uncle Hyukkie snarled, baring his fangs, and I practically heard the boy’s heart stop.

“Mom, _stoppp_!!” Li whined. “He didn’t do anything!!”

“Hyuk, knock it off! You’re upsetting the baby!” my mom snapped angrily, trying to calm my screaming baby brother in his arms to no avail.

“Guys we need to keep it down!  Someone’s gonna hear us!”  Jaehwan hissed, glancing worriedly out the window.

Uncle Hyukkie ignored all of them, his glare still focused on the frightened boy in front of him.  “ _If I found out that you did anything, and I mean_ anything _, to my little girl, I’ll tear you to piec_ -”

 _“SANGHYUK. ENOUGH,”_ a commanding voice boomed, causing everyone in the room to go silent, even the baby.

I winced. I hated when my dad used his alpha voice. It was enough to make any wolf submit.  Uncle Hyukkie was no exception, and he backed up, shooting my dad a look.

“But, hyung--” he protested.

_“I. SAID. ENOUGH.”_

Uncle Hyukkie huffed, the rage seeming to drain from him until he was simply irritated. He grumbled and went to stand with his mate, grabbing his daughter’s hand to keep her still.

Once the tension was off of my sister, I could literally _feel_ the alpha’s eyes shift onto me. I quickly released the boy I was holding and shoved my hands in my pockets in a desperate attempt to keep him out of the war path. Putting my head down, I could feel the boy stepping back to set himself at a distance, clearly thinking the same way I was.

I heard slow footsteps walk right up to me and stop, making me wince. I kept my head down, already knowing who it was as I spoke gently. “Hi, Daddy...”

I expected more shouting, but surprisingly, the alpha’s voice was calm and even. That was even worse because I knew he was probably doing everything in his power not to attack the boy.

“You snuck out again.”

I bit my lip and shifted nervously, keeping my eyes glued to the floor in submission, my voice quiet. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

He reached out and gripped the edge of my shirt sleeve, feeling it between his fingers.  “What are these?”

“Clothes, Daddy.”

“I know that.  Why?”

“We didn’t want to look suspicious if anyone saw us.”

“Mmm.”

I chewed my lip, keeping my eyes down.  He was quiet for a minute, and I started to fear the worst but then he spoke. “Who is he?”

I felt a chill run through me. I was nervous as all hell. I didn’t want to answer, but I knew that if I didn’t, things might get much worse. “He’s...he’s my boyfriend, Daddy.”

It was silent again, eerily so. I could tell he and Mom were communicating, so I stayed silent as well.

After a moment, he spoke. “This is where you were last time you snuck out. You lied about seeing a movie. You were with these boys.”

I knew it was more of a statement than question. My father was highly intelligent. But I confirmed anyway. “Yes, Daddy...”

I risked a glance up at my father. He was watching my boyfriend intently, and my boyfriend was standing perfectly still. No one seemed to be breathing.

“I’m so sorry, Daddy...” I whispered, dropping my eyes and taking a deep breath. “Please don’t be too angry with me.  O-Or with him.  He didn’t hurt me or anything.  He’s a good guy, I promise.  They both are.”

Uncle Hyukkie scoffed in disbelief, but then the silence returned, and all I could hear was the pack’s breathing. My heart pounded in my chest as I waited with baited breath for some kind of reply. When I finally got one, it wasn’t at all what I was expecting.

Instead of a snarl, a roar, a growl...it was...a _chuckle_.

My eyes flew up to gawk at my father. He was... _smiling_.

So many emotions went through me in that moment.

Relief. Joy. Fear. But mostly... _confusion_.

I frowned, looking at him curiously, speaking carefully. “Daddy...?”

He chuckled a little more, and I looked over at the two boys. They seemed to be just as lost as I was.

I looked back at my dad who let out a heavy sigh. “I’m not angry, Sunny.”

I blinked, now completely bewildered. “Y-You’re not...?

“ _You’re not_?!?!” my mom shrieked, and I winced.

Dad looked at Mom, then back at me. “Ok, that’s not true. I’m pissed as hell that you snuck out again, and you’re grounded for life. I hope you know that.”

I cringed, but I figured that much.

“But...I’m getting older, Sunny. I’m not the young, fierce alpha that I used to be. I’ll always be protective of you, of course. But you’re not a pup anymore... I trust you.”

I stood there in shock and at a loss for words. I threw myself into his arms, hugging him tightly. “Thank you, Daddy. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, sweetheart,” he said, hugging me back.

When I pulled back, I looked over at my mom who was standing there looking flabbergasted and practically boring holes into my dad with his eyes. If he hadn’t been holding my baby brother in that moment, I knew he would have been smacking my dad in the head.

Dad looked back at Mom and chuckled again. “Relax, angel. She’s still getting punished. You can ground her however you’d like.”

That seemed to mollify my mom a little, and his stance relaxed slightly as he grumbled. “You’re damn right I will.”

I winced and gave my mom a cheeky smile, hoping to appease him a little, but all I got was the ‘mom glare’. “Don’t even try it, young lady. You are in _so_ much trouble.”

I sighed. “Yes, Mama.”

 

* * *

* * *

**(Epilogue)**

* * *

* * *

 

**_*Mi Sun’s POV*_ **

 

“Babe~ Baby, wake up. It’s time for breakfast.”

“I don’t wanna...” I groaned.

I heard a manly chuckle above my head, and I felt him lean down against me, singing softly in my ear. “If you don’t get up, you don’t get presents~”

My eyes shot open when I remembered what day it was. “I’m up, I’m up!!”

He laughed. “Thought so.”

He smiled and leaned in, pecking my cheek. “Good morning, honey bunny. Happy birthday.”

I yawned and stretched, turning over on my back to look up at my favorite sight. “Mmm...where’s my birthday kiss?”

He smirked. “Right here.”

He leaned down, pressing his lips to mine, and I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck. We made out for a good five minutes before we were interrupted by a young voice.

“Ewwww!!”

I pulled away to see who it was, and I laughed at the three-year-old standing there with his face scrunched.

“What is it, munchkin?”

His little smile lit up, having forgotten what he just saw. “Mommy wants you!!”

I chuckled. “Alright, I’m comin! Babe, let me up.”

“Mmm...do I have to?” he mumbled, leaning down to kiss my neck.

I moaned a little and laughed, lightly punching his shoulder. “Not in front of Yoongi, you perv!”

He chuckled, lifting off of me. “Alright, alright. I’ll go help your mom.”

He got off the bed and walked over to my little brother. “Come on, kiddo. Wanna help me with your sissy’s breakfast?”

“Yeah!!” the little boy chirped excitedly, holding his hands out.

My love chuckled and scooped him up in his arms, and my heart warmed at the sight. After they left the tent, I laid there, smiling to myself for a bit before finally getting up and getting dressed. While I was putting on my mascara, my sister’s head popped into my tent.

“Yo! You comin? Breakfast is ready.”

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a sec.”

“Okey doke,” she said, dropping the flap back into place.

I dabbed on the rest of my blush, finished brushing my hair, clipped the white bow on, and slipped on my pink sandals. When I stood up, I looked in the mirror, my hands smoothing out my knee-length, pink dress that was covered in white polka dots—the one Mom had caved in and gotten me last week (our parents decided that clothes were ok on _certain_ _occasions_ , especially since the boys were only just starting to get used to being naked around everyone). My makeup looked good, and my black hair was nice and long now, the white bow making a pretty contrast against it.

“21,” I whispered to myself.

It had been three years since my notorious 18th birthday. Three years since my family met (or rather, busted me with) the love of my life. Three years since I had confessed my love for him to my parents.

Three years since I had told my boyfriend that he was my _mate_.

Imagine my surprise when I found out that wolves and humans could be mates, as well.  That’s one the history books conveniently left out.

Surprisingly, my dad was rather calm about the whole thing. My mom took a little longer to calm down, but eventually—with Dad’s help—he came around to the idea. He said he was just worried about losing his little girl. I reassured him ( _a_ _lot)_ that he was never going to lose me.

I had told my boyfriend that I wasn’t leaving my family behind, and he said that he wouldn’t have it any other way. He was perfect, and I was so lucky.

In other news, my sister went through a similar experience with _her_ mate, Baekhyun. You know, the black-haired boy in the shop? Yep. We had _both_ met our mates. How amazing is that?

Uncle Hongbin was a bit stubborn at first, and ironically, Uncle Hyukkie warmed up to the idea faster than he did. It made sense since deep down, Uncle Hyukkie is just one big pup. Li’s mate also agreed to never taking Li away from the pack.

In fact, a year after my folks met our mates, my father dubbed them both the first honorary human members of our pack. Also, their tracker friend, Jongdae, hung around a lot and became a good friend of the family’s, as well. One year later, my mate and I were wed under the cherry blossoms.  It was more of a gesture for him, though, since I was already married to him in my heart.

“Babe, you ready...?”

I blinked, coming out of my thoughts. I looked in the mirror and saw my love standing behind me.

“Yeah,” I said softly.

He smiled, walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around me. “You look beautiful,” he said, kissing my temple.

I smiled softly back, sighing in content with his strong arms holding me.

“I love you, Park Chanyeol,” I whispered, watching him in the mirror.

“I love you too, Park Mi Sun. I love you _both_. More than anything,” he whispered back, his hands sliding down to caress my baby bump tenderly.

“Only three more months,” I said.

“I know. I can’t wait to meet our little one.”

My heart skipped a beat, and I turned my head to kiss him softly. “Me either.”

He rested his forehead on mine. “Do you think I’ll be a good dad...?”

I smiled softly, caressing his hands on my tummy. “The best.”

He swayed with me slowly, humming softly.

“Have you thought of a name yet?” I asked.

“Hmmm...but, we don’t know if it’s a boy or girl.”

“I know,” I answered. “But I can’t wait. I was thinking we should give it a name that could be both male or female.”

“Like what...?”

“How about Ren?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
